Broken
by RAWRasaurrr
Summary: Tori's thoughts on Blake using her all the way until the Bradley brothers officially join the team. What's with this Navy Ranger getting through her defense? One-shot Song fic. The beginnings of Tori/Blake.


**A/N**: Damnnn it's been a long time since I posted ANYTHING. Well, this is something new. It's a one-shot for Tori/Blake the FAMOUS PRNS couple. Yes, I admit to LOVING this show, and favoring this particular couple. Anyways, the song is Broken by Lindsey Haun. You should check it out. This story takes place right after Blake uses Tori to get to Ninja Ops until the Thunders join the team officially.

**Disclaimer**: Okay, if I owned ANY portion of Power Rangers, I would NOT be using an old laptop that they don't make anymore. I'd be able to pay for the rest of my high school tuition and college easily. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money. Sooooooo, without further ado, I present my latest fic. Enjoy!

**Broken**

_Wake up to a sunny day,_

_Not a cloud up in the sky,_

_And then it starts to rain._

Tori woke up from a night of tossing and turning to a cloudless sunny sky, perfect for relaxing at the beach. Yesterday the identity of the Thunder Rangers had been revealed leaving the Wind Rangers upset, especially Tori. She thought that Blake and Hunter were nice guys… well more Blake than Hunter. He seemed kind and caring when they first met at Storm Chargers. Unfortunately, Blake must not have felt the same way. Reluctantly Tori got out of bed and headed to the beach, she needed to think. She needed to clear her mind from Blake betraying her. She couldn't understand why he did that? And specifically why he chose to hurt her out of all the other rangers.

She began to run on the beach, trying to escape the hurt and confusion within her. She ran hoping that her problems would be left in the dust, but they followed her as she continued to run. She couldn't help but blame herself about the whole ordeal. If she hadn't taken Blake to Ninja Ops, they wouldn't have hurt Cam OR Sensi… this whole thing was her fault and those Thunders would pay. She began to run back towards the more populated parts of the beach when she saw that grey clouds had moved in, letting the rain fall on her, but she didn't care that she was soaked from head to toe. All she wanted was to get Sensei back and nothing was going to stop her.

_My defenses hit the ground,_

_And they shatter all around,_

_So open and exposed._

Tori sat on a rock, and just enjoyed the feeling of her element around her. She began to reflect on the past few days' events. The memory of Tori and Blake's first meeting was vivid in Tori's mind. She remembered the smile he gave her when Dustin introduced them. That look that made Tori's heart beat just a little bit faster, a blush rise to her cheeks, and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She knew that she shouldn't trust anyone too quickly, that was part of being a ninja, being cautious of whom you befriend. Somehow though, he instantly slipped under the radar. He made her feel safe, special, and it felt good to her. She felt like she could trust him. She trusted him, and he threw it in her face. Obviously he didn't give a damn about her. And when she saw him in Ninja Ops, she broke. The person she thought she knew, turned out to be the exact opposite. And the hurt was written all over her face. She tried to keep her emotions under control, being cool like the water, but this was too much. She exposed herself to them, with the slight shakiness of her voice when she threatened them.

_I found strength in the struggle_

_Face to face with my troubles_

The winds streaked to find the Thunder Rangers hiking to the Mountain of Lost Souls, while anger and hostility pulsed through their veins. They wanted to get revenge, and it drove them to fight better than before. Tori and Dustin worked together as they kicked and punched at Blake. Despite how hurt Tori was, she was still angry. The guy she cared about was right in front of her, and she didn't care; she wanted to inflict as much pain upon him possible. So all her hatred, anger, pain, were thrown into every punch and kick. It was then the Thunders streaked to the cavern entrance, ready to destroy Sensei, when the spirits of their parents arrived. They told Blake and Hunter the truth, and left the Thunder brothers in confusion and more anger, as they discovered how Lothor lied to them. Blake and Hunter left Blue Bay later that week. Yet things with the Wind Ninjas haven't been the same…especially for Tori.

_When you're broken,_

_In a million little pieces,_

_And you're trying, _

_But you can't hold on anymore,_

_Every tear falls down for a reason._

_Don't you stop believing in yourself,_

_When you're broken._

In all honesty, Tori felt like she was ripped apart in to tiny tiny pieces and then stomped on a million times. She remained cool when she was with everyone in Storm Chargers or when she was out surfing the waves but there were times where a tear or two would slip down her cheek. Dustin and Shane didn't know what to do except be there for her. So that's what they did. They hung out Storm Chargers, the track, the skate park, and the beach as often as they could to help Tori get over the betrayal. At least that's what they thought they were doing, but Tori wasn't so sure that was the only reason she was upset anymore.

"It could've happened to anyone, you were doing what you thought was right," Shane often said whenever Tori started beating herself up—more than usual—for letting the Bradley brothers, well brother, affect her. Tori would nod her head and smile at Shane for his advice, but she never seemed to believe him full heartedly. Yet, Tori didn't know what hurt more, Blake's betrayal or him leaving her. Soon she began to realize that she wasn't angry about the betrayal, she was now hurt because he left. She acknowledged the fact that Blake hadn't known better when he hurt her. He thought that their Sensei was the cause for their pain and suffering, and if she were in their position, she probably wouldn't have acted much different. But he knew the truth when he left, and that didn't stop him. So Tori was left feeling like she wasn't important to the Navy ranger. That all those flirtatious conversations were fake and that's what hurt the most—that the attention he gave her was just a way into Ninja Ops.

_Little girl don't be so blue_

_I know what you're going through._

_Don't let it beat you up. _

One afternoon while Dustin was working, Tori and Kelly were having a talk in the back room. Tori discussed how she actually missed Blake, and that it sucked cause she didn't know how to make it better. Kelly understood where Tori was coming from. Despite the whole ranger secret, Kelly understood what it was like to be left by someone you thought you knew. As the two continued to talk, Kelly just gave Tori comfort, letting her know that she wasn't alone and that it happens. Hearing this made Tori feel a bit better, but not completely.

_Hitting walls and getting scars_

_Only makes you who you are_

_Only makes you who you are. _

Tori arrived home after a long day of surfing, and headed upstairs to take a shower. As she peeled off her wetsuit she was the scar that Blake's thunder staff had given her on her back. It wasn't a big scar, but it was still there. It had hurt terribly when she received it, but not it was just a reminder of her mistake, of his absence, of him. Yet she almost felt connected to him and no matter what happened, she would remember him. She would remember the fights that they had as they battled one another, and even though the memories stung, they were still locked in her mind because she was infatuated with the Navy ranger.

_No matter how much your heart is aching_

_There is beauty in breaking_.

Tori borrowed Dustin's bike as she raced through the trees of the forest, trying to escape the person hot on her heels. As she glanced backwards to see where he was, she failed to notice the tree trunk in front of her, stopping the bike, and throwing Tori off it. She fell to the ground angry that some guy was following her.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" she cried out as she hastily threw off her helmet to be met with a smirking Blake. "Blake?! What! You totally freaked me out! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons!" she exclaimed.

"Since when did they ride dirt bikes?" he joked lightly.

"You never know. Where've you been anyway?" she questioned, "You don't call, no letter…"

"You missed me didn't you?" Blake joked as the he smiled at her.

"No," Tori responded quickly.

"Yeah you did. I can tell," Blake continued to joke as Tori became slightly flustered.

"I don't like you anymore, and I'm not talking to you ever again," Tori retorted with a faint smile playing on her face. It was unusual that despite how easily he broke her, he brought her back together with one joking conversation. The fact that she acknowledged missing him (in her mind), made her feel good. It made her feel like one of those girlie girls that she saw at the mall. Even though she was more of a tomboy, a girl still likes being appreciated by the opposite gender every now and then. And even though he broke her apart by leaving, he came back, even when he didn't have to.

_When you're broken,_

_In a million little pieces,_

_And you're trying,_

_But you can't hold on anymore._

_Every tear falls down for a reason._

_Don't you stop believing in yourself,_

_When you're broken. _

Tori was left in more confusion as she awoke on the sand of some random island by Dustin. They had just finished fighting the Thunder Rangers, again, but things weren't making sense. The last time she and Blake talked, he mentioned sneaking onto Lothor's ship. And then they returned ready to kick some Wind Ranger butt. It was like déjàvu all over again and Tori hated it. She almost wanted to cry again, but she wouldn't. She had faith this time. She trusted Blake's judgment. He wouldn't have turned against her when they were planning on infiltrating Lothor's ship. So she believed in herself this time, she believed that the Bradley brothers were put under some freaky mind control thing or something.

_Better days are gonna find you once again._

_Every piece will find it's place. _

_When you're broken._

_When you're broken._

_When you're broken,_

_In a million little pieces,_

_And you're trying,_

_But you can't hold on anymore._

_Every tear falls down for a reason._

_Don't you stop believing in yourself,_

_When you're broken. _

_When you're broken._

_When you're broken. _

Tori sat at the beach once again reflecting on the events that happened the day before. Shane, Dustin, and Tori had discovered the Bradley Brothers alongside them on Vertigo Island. Unfortunately the Thunder brothers were out for some Wind Ninja blood, resulting in another battle between the two ninja teams. Luckily Blake was able to snap out of it before things got immensely out of hand. Blake told his story how they were brainwashed when they were betrayed by Choobo and that Hunter needed to be reminded of who he was. As the Winds watched the Thunders fight, Blake could see the tears of frustration in the corner of Blake's eyes. They weren't threatening to fall, but Blake was truly worried of losing the only family he had left. Until Hunter joked that he'd die if Blake didn't get off his air supply causing the entire team to laugh. And no matter how broken Tori had felt before, she knew things were going to be all right. Blake and Hunter finally decided to join the Wind Rangers, together they were going to fight Lothor until the end. Blake and Hunter finally felt like they belonged with another family and that everything was right. Together they could accomplish so much more than separated. Sensei was glad to see that the students of two schools decided to come together to defeat a common evil. Cam was just irritated that he had two more zords and two more teenagers to deal with in Ops. As if Dustin and Shane weren't enough. But even when she was broken, there were people trying to make it better and sometimes being broken isn't a bad thing. If the schools hadn't been destroyed, the broken group of rangers wouldn't have come together. If Lothor hadn't been evil, Tori might not have met Blake… and that's the one thing she was thankful for. She was thankful that Lothor's evil brought her Blake and even though he hurt her, she knew things were different this time.

**A/N: **Fin! Okay, so it wasn't the best thing ever, I know. But tell me what you thought about it anyway! =] R&R!

Thanks!!!!

-Kacie


End file.
